Susurros del corazón
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Por favor. Lo siento. Gracias. [Katsudeku]


_**Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~**_

 _La imagen la saque de face, no se de quien es (si alguien sabe avíseme por favor) y en aquel entonces dijeron que pertenecían al Katsudeku... Solo distingo la mano de Izuku (Soy una desgracia) xd Aunque también esta la imagen en la comunidad de Vk..._

 _Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos~_

* * *

–¿Para qué rayos me llamaste Deku? –llego tarde a aquella improvisada reunión, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin ninguna intención de llevarla a cabo. Camino aún más lento para retardar lo inevitable y se detuvo a una distancia considerable del pecoso.

Realmente lucia perfecto.

–Quiero saber la verdad.

–¿Ha? -el chico lo miraba serio. –¿Y se supone que eso va a cambiar algo? –hablo en tono sincero y melancólico. –Te casarás dentro de poco. No tiene sentido que hablemos de esto.

–Kacchan... Por favor, solo por hoy, en este momento déjame escuchar lo que verdaderamente sientes.

Camino lentamente hacia él, con cautela para no ser rechazado en el proceso, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no hubo resistencia. Lo abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro contrario, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato.

–Estúpido Deku, a pesar de que ya lo sabes… No me hagas decirlo. –pudo notar que se le quebraba la voz. Guardo silencio para que continuara. – ¡Te amo!

–Lo sé… También yo.

Lo estrujo más fuerte entre sus brazos siendo correspondido de igual manera.

–¡Maldición! ¿¡Entonces porque no dijiste nada? –se separó de él de manera brusca para encararlo sujetándolo de los hombros para que no huyera, pero este agacho la cabeza. No lo permitiría. ¿Quién se creía que era para obligarlo a hablar y guardase el resto para sí mismo? Soltó su hombro derecho y con su mano libre acarició suavemente su mejilla bajando por la misma hasta llegar a su mentón y obligarle a levantar el rostro.

–Responde. -demando y lo miro fijo esperando por su respuesta. Una lágrima asomó por sus ojos. Soltó su rostro y limpio aquella lágrima con el pulgar dejando su mano en la mejilla, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, permitiéndolo agachar la cabeza de nuevo, rodeándolo en un abrazo con su otro brazo.

–Pensé que no me corresponderías. –Bakugou apretó el puño que tenía libre. _¿Porque pensaste eso?_

–Esa debería ser mi línea, nerd. _Yo soy quien no te merece..._

–Tenía miedo. No quería que me odiaras, no cuando por fin pudimos regresar a ser amigos.

–Nunca lo he hecho, idiiiiota. –sonrió adolorido. Izuku ya se lo había dicho una vez, porque no se comunicaban terminaban mal. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de haberlo hecho. –Somos unos idiotas problemáticos ¿No crees?

–Eso parece.

–¿Es tarde para decir que nos fuguemos? –Izuku sintió calidez sobre su cabeza, por respeto y tal como había hecho con él. Le dio su espacio para llorar.

–Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo eso a ella.

–Tenía que intentarlo. –trato de reír.

–Lo siento.

–No te disculpes. Fue mi culpa, no la tuya.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de calmar sus sollozos. Meciéndose suavemente en el abrazo que compartían, uno aspirando el aroma que desprendía para recordarlo, el otro cumpliendo un sueño de antaño. Siempre pensó que su cabello era muy suave y no se equivocó.

Al separarse ya no habían lágrimas, mantenían una pequeña distancia que podía ser acortada por un paso. Era el momento de despedirse.

–Hey Izuku. –se sorprendió, muy pocas veces lo había llamado por su nombre pero nunca en ese tono cariñoso. Sentía que podía volver a llorar. –¿Sabías que los hombres viven más años que las mujeres[1]?

–Sí. –sonrió divertido pensando en lo que le propondría. Ah, sin duda volvería llorar.

–Entonces lo sabes. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, o sí solo podemos pasar días u horas juntos. Te estaré esperando.

–Kacchan...

–Tranquilo, no le estoy deseando el mal. Al contrario te deseo felicidad. –poso una mano en su mejilla borrando las lágrimas que se asomaban.

Entendió el mensaje. Si largo tiempo después quedaba solo, él le estaría esperando.

–Gracias. -sonrió.

No merecía aquellas palabras, no podría contenerse pero tenía que intentar controlarse. Al final sus instintos ganaron.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su rostro tomando por sorpresa al prometido. Estaba a punto de besarlo y a escasos centímetros se detuvo. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Izuku también tuvo la misma idea pero que al final cubrió su boca con el dorso de la mano para impedirlo, no tenía el mismo control que el otro sobre sus acciones. Izuku era Izuku y por eso lo amaba, no lo decepcionaría aceptando aquel beso.

Katsuki termino de acercarse para depositar un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano. Las lágrimas de Izuku volvieron a aparecer pero él no se detendría. Tomo su mano y la retiro de su boca. La acerco a la suya y beso aquel dedo que ahora no tenía sortija de compromiso, sin duda alguna odiaría aquella pieza de metal cuando la tuviera puesta.

–No pienso rendirme contigo. –advirtió y acarició por última vez sus cabellos. –Nos vemos Izuku. No olvides que te amo.

–Adiós Katsuki. Recuerda que te amo. –beso su propio dedo, ahí donde él también lo había besado. Sellando su promesa para ojos del otro.

Ambos se separaron, por más que quisieran correr atrás, cuando las campanas sonaron.

* * *

 _[1] Según las estadísticas las mujeres viven más xD pero me di la libertad de cambiarlo en primera porque casi no hay abundancia de heroínas en el manga como de héroes..._

 _No sé si dejar este fic así (versión triste) o publicar otra parte (final feliz) ;u; ambas ideas las tuve cuando cree el fic x'D_

 _._  
 _08.10.18_


End file.
